


All Nighter

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, STEM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuya stays with Reiji as he works on document.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelofMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/gifts).



> My first gift fic for someone. This is connected to an AU so there are some references to other works I wrote. I hope you like it!

The sound of clicking could be heard as his fingers pressed on each of the buttons of the keyboard, in order to translate the words into sentences. While it was a tedious task to do at... his purple eyes glanced at the top right part of the lit computer screen. 

'9:12' Reiji thought as he read the time. He had worked for 3 hours with a few breaks and he was still not done with his message to send to Yugo. 

'Speaking of a Sakaki...' Reiji thought as he moved his right hand to adjust his glasses, he moved from his chair to face the erratic one of the Sakaki household. Yuya was laying back on his chair, his arms holding a sleeping Reira. Reira had refused to go home until Reiji was done with his work. 

"Reira, what I am working on will require time. You can use that time to work on your homework." Reiji had told his younger adopted brother.

"Then I will do it with you." Reira suggested. Reiji paused, placing a hand on his mouth to cover his smile. Reira had been starting to talk more often than before. Reiji then turned serious.

"Who will look after you?" Reiji voiced his main concern. Reira looked at him surprised.

"It will take some hours to complete my work." Reiji informed him. He could look after Reira but it would be better if he had some company to interact with while Reiji worked.

'Nakajima is working on the project. Tsukikage and Hikage are busy preparing for their finals. Sora is off.' Reiji thought taking his phone out.

"Are you going to call Yuya?" Reira asked. Reiji's eyes widened a little at his brother's question. 

'Ah, yes. There is also the abnormal Sakaki.' Reiji thought. The non-scientific of the Sakaki brothers. 

'And yet...' Reiji thought as he searched through his contact list. He lightly tapped the call button.

'He is the one that made Reira smile.' Reiji thought as he watched Yuya taking soft breaths as he slept. His show in the gymnastic competition had compelled Reira to buy a congratulatory gift for him [1]. Nakajima had been busy taking Reira from store to store, until he had settled upon buying him some wristbands along with some of his favorite strawberry lemon ice. Yuya was hesitant at first but did accept the gifts nonetheless. Reiji looked at Yuya's wrist seeing the blue gifts wrapped around his wrists. He noticed a sudden pause in the boy's movement as he started opening his eyes. Yuya noticed Reiji looking at him and his eyes widened as he moved his arms but realized they were weighted down by Reira. 

"Wha..." Yuya managed to say as he then remembered that he had been called to babysit Reira. 

"Did you finish..." Yuya whispered so Reira would not awaken. 

"No." Reiji admitted before turning his chair to face the computer. Yuya sighed and carefully carried Reira's body as he stood from the chair. He walked toward the sofa and slowly placed Reira down in it, laying him flatly against the microfiber. Yuya took off his jacket and placed it on top of the boy in order to keep him warm in the cold office. Reiji heard the footsteps coming closer to him but did not look up from his computer.

"How long will it..." Yuya whispered.

"We could be here overnight." Reiji admitted as he started typing. While he did not like admitting it, he found it fair to at least share it with Yuya. He did tell Yuya earlier it would only be a few hours but at this rate he might need to work on the contract he was typing for a while. Yuya sighed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Yuya asked. Reiji stopped typing. He knew Yuya was offering help in order to get him out faster but this was something only he could do. Reiji then thought of something. He pulled the metal drawer revealing some blank sheets of paper and an iPad. Yuya eyes widened at seeing the expensive device being handed to him, unlocked along with a blank sheet of paper.

"There is a list of STEM volunteers here. The job is to go over the list and identify them on who wants to pursue the field further." Reiji said as Yuya took both items.

"I thought you would have done this on the first day they joined." Yuya presumed as Reiji handed him a pen.

"I do. Shingo always lists them down [2]. But it is by human nature that some decide to change it in the end.” Reiji stated facing Yuya seriously.

“I have each of the volunteers answer a survey by the end of the week. If one of them starts to show disinterest in the field whether it be that the individual finds something else that they are passionate about or because of a misconception they hold onto about the field, I will always make sure to have someone talk to them about it.” Reiji explained. Yuya was impressed by his admission.

“You really value each volunteer then.” Yuya said. Reiji closed his eyes giving Yuya a small smirk.

“If there were no volunteers the STEM program would have little meaning.” Reiji responded. He then opened his eyes gazing at the younger teen.

“What do you think of STEM Yuya?” Reiji asked. Yuya was taken aback by the question.

‘If I answer something wrong, something might happen to my brothers.’ Yuya thought nervously.

“About STEM… Well… I think it is a beneficial program especially to those that want to proceed in that field.” Yuya said. Reiji did not appear fazed.

“I meant from your own experience.” Reiji said. Yuya appeared confused.

“I have not been in the STEM program…” Yuya admitted and Reiji crossed his arms across his chest.

“From the classes you take in school.” Reiji decided to clarify. Yuya tilted his head before laughing.

“Let’s just say everyone has their forte.” Yuya said laughing bashfully.

“I already know that.” Reiji stated his tone calm but growing a little impatient. Yuya stopped laughing.

“What is one of the things that you can at least remember from it?” Reiji asked.

“Eh? Something I can remember from science. You mean an inventor?” Yuya asked.

“No. I mean a fact you hold dear.” Reiji answered. Yuya became confused.

“A fact from science I hold dear. Uhm… the planets are one of them. Oh! It’d have to be about the stars.” Yuya said. This perked Reiji’s attention.

“What about them?” Reiji asked.

“The fact that most of them are made of hydrogen and helium. That they are made by those two elements that have 1 and 2 electrons. It makes it sounds like stars can be born at any second. There is also the one of when you are looking at the night sky, you are looking at something that happened in the past. That some stars are very old. Older than a human being.” Yuya said enthusiastically. Reiji was impressed by his knowledge of stars.

“Have you considered astronomy.” Reiji asked. Yuya sighed.

“No, I just find the facts fascinating. I do not want to be a scientist that studies those stars for a living. I’d rather do something I know that makes people smile or helps others.” Yuya said.

“You do not think science can help others?” Reiji inquired. Yuya shook his hands in front of him hastily.

“No, I didn’t mean that. I know from my brothers that their work truly matters to whoever is in need. Especially Yuto that gets requests frequently for help with coding. But it doesn’t seem exciting to me.” Yuya explained.

“I understand.” Reiji stated before turning to his computer. Yuya’s concern with the science field was the passion for it. One of the ones human society tends to press to each individual. To go for that one thing you are passionate about above the other subjects. Since he already knows he is not passionate about it, there was no need to press forward on it. Reiji looked at the letters on the computer screen as he read where he left off. He could hear Yuya writing as he scrolled through the list of STEM volunteers in the iPad.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reiji looked at the time to see it read 10:03.

‘Might as well take an eye break.’ Reiji decided. He looked to see Yuya leaning against his desk as he was sleeping. The iPad right beside him locked up while the paper was written with a few notes. Reiji stood from his chair and went next to him. Yuya had messaged his brothers earlier telling them that he might stay over for the night. Yugo and Yuto were both against it, but since Reiji was their boss they complied. Although if Reiji did anything Yugo had threatened to do something to Reiji. Reiji could understand the sibling threat. He knew he would do the same if something happened to Reira, regardless of him being adopted. Reiji had already considered him family after the first few weeks with him. 

‘And yet he is gay.’ Reiji thought remembering when he had seen Yuya kissing Shun [3]. Yuya would not do anything to Reira though as Tsukikage and Hikage both spied on him one day and they told Reiji that he just tries to make the child smile when with him.

‘He did mention it earlier as well.’ Reiji noted as he looked at Yuya. To do something he knows will make people smile. Did he plan to become a clown or some comedian? From his answers Reiji could see Yuya doing a comedy act or something involving the entertainment business. 

‘Such potential going in the wrong direction.’ Reiji thought. Yet he could still not forget the gymnastic competition's performance he gave. Yuya started opening his eyes again and felt the hard structure he was leaning against. He sat up and noticed Reiji looking at him.

“Reiji.” Yuya said and then remembered his situation. He smiled.

“Are you finally done?” Yuya asked eagerly.

“No.” Reiji replied in a bold tone, making Yuya frown.

“I just decided to take an eye break.” Reiji stated. Yuya nodded.

“I force Yuto to take those too sometimes, since he spends most of his time in the computer. He resist but since he barely works out it is always easy for me to just pull him out.” Yuya confessed smiling.

“Yuto works out here during the STEM volunteer.” Reiji said. Yuya smiled mischievously.

“Yes but he doesn’t move as much as I do during the day.” Yuya said in a playful tone. They heard some shuffling noise coming from the couch.

“Brother.” Reira called. Reiji went to closer him.

“Reira.” Reiji reciprocated the call. Reira looked at Reiji.

“Did you finish it?” Reira questioned. Reiji shook his head. Reira sat up removing Yuya’s jacket from himself.

“Can I help?” Reira asked. Reiji gave a light smile.

“No, this is something only your brother can do.” Reiji answered.

“Okay.” Reira answered as he looked down. 

“When I am done with my work I will wake you up.” Reiji declared in a comforting tone. Reira nodded as he sat up but felt wobbly. Reiji grabbed him in order to balance his body.

“You still need to sleep Reira.” Reiji informed him. Reira looked at him and closed his eyes. He wanted to help his older brother but he was still sleepy. Reiji laid him back down in the couch placing Yuya’s jacket on him again. Reiji then stood up and turned to see Yuya looking through the iPad. 

“I appreciate you for your service.” Reiji said. Yuya waved a hand up.

“No worries. It gives me something to do while waiting for you to finish up with…” Yuya said but then realized he had no idea what Reiji was doing in the computer. 

‘Something to do?’ Reiji repeated Yuya’s earlier statement. He had known about Yuya’s tic [4] but did it go so far that it meant he had to be doing something. Reiji watched as Yuya continued writing down something in the sheet of paper. 

“Yuya.” Reiji called out. Yuya looked at Reiji.

“What do you love to do?” Reiji asked. Yuya was surprised by the question. He placed his right index finger under his chin.

“As a pass time? That would be walking around town.” Yuya answered. Reiji came up with an idea.

“Would you consider working as a STEM recruiter then?” Reiji asked. Yuya became shocked.

“Wha… I think you already know I am not fit for the job.” Yuya almost shouted. 

“You are.” Reiji countered.

“In what way?” Yuya cried. Reiji could see him trying to stop the tears from falling.

“You just said you love walking around the town. Something that the position requires is walking around the town checking up on the other STEM volunteers and recruiting more.” Reiji stated as he crossed his arms. 

‘You are very well doing a part of Shingo’s job at the moment.’ Reiji thought slightly annoyed at the boy’s ignorance. 

“But I fail in science classes. How am I supposed to recruit people at something I do not excel at?” Yuya questioned as he looked down starting to feel upset.

“If I needed someone that excelled in the position I would not have hired Shingo as a recruiter.” Reiji said. Yuya was surprised by his response.

“But Shingo…” Yuya said.

“Has an average grade in both his science and math classes.” Reiji admitted.

‘However when it comes to persuasion that guy is an expert at it.’ Reiji thought.

“But mines are lower than his.” Yuya continued. Reiji did not like this. He was making excuses!

“I’ll leave the offer open.” Reiji said going back to his computer work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reiji felt something lightly touching his shoulder. He opened his eyes and became shocked when he realized that he had fallen asleep. He looked up to see Yuya, that had shaken him awake with his left arm on Reiji's left shoulder. Reiji raised himself from the chair.

“What time is it?” Reiji asked. He could feel a heaviness in the top of his head as his eyes threatened to close. Yuya tapped the iPad’s button where it displayed the time.

“1:14” Yuya answered. Reiji looked to his computer and his eyes widened when he saw the document he was working on was not open. He started to panic and it must have shown on his face as Yuya went to his computer.

“I saved it before closing it since you fell asleep.” Yuya said as he moved the mouse. He went to the documents and clicked on one titled ‘All Nighter 1’. He clicked on it opening the document. Reiji read the first part of the document and recognized it as his current work project.

“I didn’t read any of it. Otherwise I am sure I would have fallen asleep next to you. After all, it’s one of the common suggestions to read something in order to fall asleep.” Yuya said laughing slightly. Reiji wanted to tell Yuya to go home but since it was 1 in the morning it would be dangerous to send the teen out, especially when he came because of Reiji needing to complete this task. 

“Did you have to settle for that title when you see the one in the document?” Reiji asked.

“I think you’d remember it quickly as the task you completed an all nighter than that one.” Yuya informed him. Reiji sat down again and Yuya moved away. Yuya moved the paper and iPad away to the desk as he went to lay down on the unoccupied chair next to Reira. Reiji continued typing but he could feel the heaviness starting to weigh on him and the word document underlining the mistakes he was typing. He was only missing a little bit, but that heaviness in his head was not leaving him alone and he soon found himself meeting the familiar blackness.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Brother.” Reiji heard a familiar voice call out to him. He opened his eyes to see Reira holding his teddy bear right next to Yuya. He also felt the warmth of the sun rays and turned to his window to see that it was the morning. He checked the time on his computer to see that it was 7:46 and Yuya had most likely closed his document again.

“I’m hungry.” Reira admitted. Reiji could understand the sentiment but felt groggy. 

“Where would you like to eat Reira?” Reiji asked. 

“I want pancakes.” Reira answered. Reiji was surprised that Reira had actually responded with an item in mind. He was thinking about the places he knew that served pancake, but there was still a heaviness in his head.

“Pancakes? Oh, I know the perfect place for that.” Yuya said. Reiji would honestly prefer take out food. He was still feeling tired from the all nighter he had done, but Yuya had done his job helping Reira with some homework and keeping him company.

“Lead the way then.” Reiji said. Yuya and... Was Reiji imagining this? Reira was smiling. He followed both of them out of the building knowing he would have to return and open the ‘All Nighter 1’ folder latter. It was not his first experience of an all nighter but it would not be his last document titled 'All Nighter'.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 'The Smiling Gymnast' 
> 
> [2] 'Foolish Choice' - Shingo is a STEM recruiter but he does not really excel in any science nor is part of any STEM branch itself. He just recruits the volunteers and even some of the younger children that take an interest in something Reiji's STEM offers.
> 
> [3] 'At a Glance' - Reiji was watching Shun arrive via camera but then ended up seeing Yuya go to him with Shun initiating a kiss.
> 
> [4] 'Clearing Rain' - Yuya cannot sit still for very long periods of time. The maximum he can go is at least 20 -30 minutes. This isn't a problem in classes as he just focuses on what the teacher is saying and tries to take notes but if he isn't interested in the subject it can be quite troubling.
> 
> Also Tsukikage and Hikage are Reira's primary babysitters along with Sora. Sora is the one that would watch out for Reira the most before they met Yuya.


End file.
